Master of Puppets
by YourPrettyFaceIsGoingToHell
Summary: At the forefront of this story is the seemingly innately evil seductress Tyla Valo, who after receiving orders from her Sith Master/Father to help turn Anakin over to the dark side, begins to have feelings for him! However, she must obey her Master or suffer the consequences. The Sith needs Anakin but so does she. Slowly, Anakin is whisked away into the darkness that is the Sith.
1. Master of Puppets 1

I'm what you'd call a "double agent", you see.

My allegiances lie with the Sith, however it was my duty provided by my Father, Darth Sidious, to play as a simple barmaid (despite my extensive Sith training) in Coruscant to lure the young Anakin Skywalker into the clutches of the Dark Side. I'm quite beautiful and quite the outstanding actor if I do say so myself, so it wasn't difficult for me to gain young Skywalkers's trust and further instill ideas of the Dark Side that were, luckily for us, already implanted in his fragile mind after the death of his Mother, Shmi.

After Darth Sidious, also known as Chancellor Palpatine to the Republic, gave the seat of counsel to Anakin, he knew that Anakin would request of the counsel to become a Jedi Master, as that was custom. The Chancellor also knew that the counsel would deny his request, much to the dislike of Anakin, causing him to further his interest in the sheer openness that the Dark Side has towards matters such as these.

Of course, the Chancellor was right, and he informed me that Anakin, in his heated anger, had left the Jedi Temple in a yellow speeder and was headed my way and to be ready to begin my assignment of planting the "Dark Side Seed" within Anakin. I'd never met or even seen Anakin before and I certainly didn't expect to fall in love with him. We Sith are more open to emotion and passion that our Jedi counterparts. In fact, it is encouraged. Despite this, we still have our duties to our Masters. After I found out the sincerity and kindness of Anakin's heart, of course it made it harder on me to try to persuade him to turn. We aren't all non-empathetic assholes you know! However, after a while, it did become easier once again after we both realized that being a part of the Sith was the only way we could remain together-as the Sith has no real strict policies regarding love in that aspect. It became less of doing what I thought was right and more of we must remain Sith for the betterment of our relationship. But I get ahead of myself. My name is Tyla Valo, and this is my story.

It was a Wednesday, the slowest day of the week in the bar I was stationed in. Of course, things got exceptionally more interesting when the subject of my assignment came storming in at approximately 7 o'clock in a black cloak that covered his face. I could tell the robes were Jedi in nature so I knew it had to be him. He sat in the farthest booth possible away from the bar and didn't bother to remove his hood. I like to see myself as a kind person sometimes, (plus I had to figure out a smooth way of striking up conversation with him) so I took it upon myself to fix up the house brew and serve it to him.

"On the house, mate." I boasted matter-of-factly as I plopped the brew in front of the hooded figure.

"Thank you," was my reply. A bionic hand reached out to take the mug and the person beneath the hood drank greedily.

I turned my head to get a better look of him, but all I could see was the protrusion of a tanned nose within the void that was the hood of the Jedi's cloak.

"I haven't seen you in here before. What's your name friend?" I asked in the most friendly voice I could muster up.

There was quite the long uncomfortable pause after I said this, but I eventually got the response I was looking for.

"Skywalker." The word sounded as if it was being said through the teeth.

Wow, what an ass, I thought to myself. I turned to look back at the bar to see my boss pointing at "Skywalker" and making a gesture that appeared to be him removing an invisible hood from his head. We did have a fairly strict policy of no garments covering the face whilst in the building for protective reasons, so I guessed he wanted me to ask Mr. Mysterious to kindly remove his hood while inside.

"Not that I expect you to know this, but we have a no mysterious hooded figure policy here. I'm sure you can understand why, what with the war going on and everything."

The figure rose his hands to his hood and sighed.

"My apologies."

The hood dropped and so did my heart.


	2. Master of Puppets 2

Not to sound completely corny, but under that hood was the face of the most attractive man I'd ever seen.

He was in his early to mid 20's, just like myself. Long, shaggy brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes imaginable. He had the face of someone who had seen and endured a lot of pain and suffering. Sad yet kind eyes looked up at me, though the rest of his expression was that of almost, dare I say, boredom? I suppose the "bad boy" vibe he emitted had always held some sort of charm for me. I felt something very powerful radiate off this man who referred to himself as Skywalker and took it upon myself to get to know him better as he thoroughly intrigued me. Only one other gentleman was in the bar that evening and we had plenty of people working the bar so I thought, "What's the harm?" Besides, I had a duty to my Father. I sat down across from "Skywalker" and folded my hands on the table.

"You seem a bit upset. You wouldn't want to...I don't know...vent would you?"

He pursed his lips and looked back up at me.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Don't worry about it." I objected. "Hey, listen. Serving up drinks is only half of my job here. The other half is to listen to the customer's tales of woe." I smiled. "Go on. No judgement here, Skywalker."

He sighed and a small smile played on his lips.

"Anakin, please."

Even the name was breathtaking. The way it just effortlessly rolled off his tongue-Anakin.

"Anakin," I repeated. "I'm Tyla. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Why don't you tell me what's troubling you, Anakin?"

I just loved to say his name.

Anakin looked around the room the slightest bit nervously before continuing.

"Well, you see, I'm a Jedi and I-"

"A Jedi!" I interrupted loudly, causing a disturbance among the people at the bar. I didn't really know how to play the ignorant barmaiden, so I just went with how I felt a typical awe struck girl would act in the presence of someone such as him.

Anakin quickly put his finger up to his mouth and furrowed his brows.

"A Jedi?" I repeated more quietly. Anakin folded his arms and nodded.

"That's amazing! I've never really spoke with one before!" I exclaimed, lying through my teeth. "What's it like? Oh, it must be spectacular getting to travel the galaxy all the time. And getting a lightsaber! I've never seen one up close!" I said as I nonchalantly touched my own lightsaber hidden beneath my dress's folds. "Are they as dangerous as people say? What causes them to be different colors? What color is yours?"

Anakin quietly laughed and smiled shyly. He was stunning.

"You're very inquisitive."

I scratched my head. "It's just no one of your caliber ever comes into this bar, Master Jedi."

As I said this, Anakin's calm eyes filled with envious anger.

"Actually," he said. "I'm not a Jedi Master. I should be, but I'm not. I was appointed by Chancellor Palpatine to sit on the Jedi Counsel, however the Jedi Masters on the counsel would not grant me the rank of Master. It's insulting! And my own Master doesn't understand my resentment towards them for it. No one has been on the counsel before and not been a Jedi Master. I'm so much more stronger and more powerful than any of the Jedi Masters. The Chancellor has said so himself. I just don't understand their decision. My Master says to have patience, that this is a great honor because no one at my age has ever even been considered to be on the Jedi Counsel. But then if I'm good enough to be apart of the Counsel, why am I not good enough to be a Master? I feel as if I've been at Master level as far as my skills with a saber and the Force goes for so long, it's completely unfair for them to do this to me. They are afraid of my power. I know it. I know there are things about the Force they aren't telling me in an effort to keep my powers subdued."

"When did all this happen?" I asked.

"Only just. That's why I'm here. To get some air. I felt so much hatred and envy-I needed to recollect myself. These emotions I feel-they aren't the Jedi way."

"And what is the Jedi way?"

"There is no Emotion, there is Peace. There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge. There is no Passion, there is Serenity. There is no Chaos, there is Harmony. There is no Death, there is the Force." he recited.

I was taken aback by this so called "code" of theirs and I let Anakin know.

"Forgive me for saying so and for being so forward about your way of life, but that sounds a bit ridiculous from an outsider's point of view. Admirable, I suppose. But ridiculous all the same."

Anakin looked very interested in what I had to say.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, to have emotion, to be ignorant, to feel passion, to be chaotic...to die...that is only human. They can't expect you to be able to detach from all that makes you human, can they?"

"But there's the thing, Tyla. We as Jedi are supposed to transcend, with the grace of the Force, all those humanistic flaws and be celestial and all wise beings of the Universe."

"How is that even possible to transcend all human emotion and passion? It seems so engrained into my very being I couldn't imagine living without them."

"I'm not saying I understand it or agree with it. I'm saying it's possible, I suppose." replied Anakin slowly. "I've seen it. I guess that's why the Jedi rob the cradle in order to override all those innate human flaws and instill the Jedi code at the youngest age possible."

"For a self proclaimed Jedi, you seem to share a lot of ideologies of the Sith. Why are you so seemingly full of these, what you call, 'humanistic flaws?'"

I could tell Anakin was holding back some very strong feelings about the subject of him embracing the ideas of the Dark Side.

"Because," he answered. "I lived with those flaws until I was ten years old. I wasn't brainwashed like most Jedi at a very young age to believe that emotion is wrong. I was picked up late." He sighed and shook his head. "Listen to me. If my Master only heard me talking in such a way, I couldn't imagine how he would-"

"But he's not here." I interjected. "It's just me. And I think having emotion and passion isn't a flaw like you say. Rather, it's a beautiful part of being human. It gives us power."

Anakin laughed.

"Unfortunately, that simply isn't the Jedi way. In fact, quite the opposite."

"The opposite?"

"To have these emotions that I feel, that is the way of the Sith."


	3. Master of Puppets 3

I tried to sound surprised. "The Sith?"

"Yes. And every day, I feel like I'm falling closer and closer to becoming a part of the Dark Side as every day I feel more angry, more vengeful, more passionate than the day before." he murmured, voice lowering to an almost inaudible whisper.

"What makes you feel these emotions?"

"Angry at the counsel for not recognizing my obvious talents. Vengeful towards myself and others because of my Mother's death. And passion...well, I could never be with the people that I love."

"Are you allowed to love? I thought for sure that that would be forbidden."

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life. So you might say we are encouraged to love. Just not all forms of the word."

"What do you mean?" I asked, although I figured I already knew.

His eyes grew soft and weary.

"Being a Jedi is a lonely existence. Growing up, watching your non-Jedi peers become romantically involved starts to hurt after a while."

I shrugged. "I guess that makes sense."

I couldn't exactly feel his pain as I've never been discouraged let alone forbidden to follow anyone romantically. Although in my defense, I'd never found anyone to my liking.

"I still can't believe I'm telling you all this."

"It helps to get things off your chest sometimes." Of course I kept it to myself that the only reason he was even telling me all this was that I was using the Dark Side of the Force to take advantage of his weakened state to influence him to essentially spill his life story to me. The Force is a strange yet powerful entity.

I continued. "I don't think you're wrong for feeling angry towards the counsel. I know if it were me, I'd be furious. And how dare they even consider the idea that a man shouldn't be able to grieve over the loss of his mother."

My hatred for the Jedi was starting to show as I saw Anakin arch his eyebrow in curiosity.

"They are abusing their power, Anakin. Making you choose between them and innate human response. They aren't as selfless as they would have you believe."

I could once again sense the internal struggle happening within Anakin.

"But the Jedi use their power for good. They only want to better-"

"Being good is a point of view. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way-including their quest for a greater power."

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards, only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others."

"Are you sure? Think of what they are telling you to do. Search your feelings, Anakin."

He didn't want to believe me, that much was evident. But I could tell he was opening his mind to the idea. It was time to start reeling him in.

"Did you ever hear the story of Darth Plagueis?"

There was a pause.

"No."

I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms.

"Ah, I thought not. It's not really a story the Jedi would tell their Padawans. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith. So powerful and so wise, he could influence the midichlorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep those he cared about from dying."

"He could actually...save people from death?"

"The Dark Side of the Force is the pathway to many abilities that some may deem 'unnatural.'"

"What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful, that eventually the only thing he fear was losing his power. Which, eventually he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic, no? He could save others from death, but not himself."

A lightbulb moment went off in Anakin's head at these words.

"I wonder if it's still possible to learn this power?"

I smiled. He was hooked.

"Not from a Jedi."

He shook his head.

"How...how do you know all this? You're just a bar maiden."

I laughed.

"I'm more than meets the eye, Anakin."

I heard a door slam behind us.

"Tyla, get going. You're shift's up." That was my boss.

I stood up.

"That's my cue."

Anakin rose with me.

"Allow me to escort you home."

"That really isn't necessary."

"I insist."


	4. Master of Puppets 4

Once we reached my apartment, he walked me up to the door.

"Would you like to come inside for a drink? Or something?" I asked pleasantly.

After I said this, I realized my mistake. I knew if he walked into my apartment, he would quickly discover who I really was.

"No," Anakin responded. "I must get back to the Jedi Temple. My Master will be searching for me. Especially after the catastrophe that was this evening."

I looked down, trying to hide my sense of dodging a blaster. "I understand."

He bowed and turned to leave.

"Anakin!" I shouted.

He looked back, pulling his hood over his head.

"Will I see you again?" I asked.

"Perhaps."

In fact, we did start seeing each other quite often. For months and months, whenever he had free time, he would accompany me at the bar I worked in and we would talk for hours and hours. In those times, we were the only people in the world. There was no Light Side or Dark Side. No Jedi or Sith. No Peace or War. Just two people having conversation. The subtle flirts he would make towards me during these latter conversations would make my head spin. I was crazy for him. And I felt he was starting to fall for me too. All the while, however, I could not forget my mission. We often spoke of the Jedi and how cruel they were to Anakin—further instilling this crazy idea that perhaps the Sith weren't as bad as the Jedi had made them out to be.

Finally, one day, he admitted his feelings for me.

"Tyla, you're the only one who understands. The only one that truly cares. I can't imagine a life were I never met you. Your presence is so engrained in my head, just thinking of you, simply being around you—I can't breathe. I know as a Jedi it's impossible to have these feelings. Maybe I'm not the Jedi I should be. I know now that I can't live without you. I'm entranced by you. Obsessed with you. I need you. I can't lose you like I lost my Mother. I want to become the strongest Jedi to ever live so I can prevent anything bad from happening to you."

I placed my hand on his.

"Anakin, I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to worry about me."

"But I do worry. I have dreams where you are killed and I awake in a cold sweat worrying myself sick over you. I've had to train myself to find your presence within the Force to assure myself you're still sleeping soundly and aren't in any pain."

"That's the thing. They're only dreams. Once you feel safe and in control, those dreams won't happen anymore."

"I don't want to take that chance. I feel like I'm putting you in danger every moment I'm not there to protect you. Life is such a fragile and fleeting thing—you could be gone in an instant. I need to know you're alright."

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I really didn't know what else to say or how else to comfort him. He looked as if he was half hoping I was going to say what I did and half hoping I was going to tell him to fuck off.

"I—I don't know." The struggle within him was apparent as his eyes shifted from one side to the other.

"Anakin, for once—please. Please just indulge your senses and enjoy your life the way you want to. Don't let the Jedi control you anymore. Be your own person. Don't you want me?"

He seemed surprised and moved his hand away from mine. Had I been to forward?

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Let's take this outside. I'm going to ask for the rest of the night off. Meet me outside by your speeder."

After about five minutes and an easy conversation (thanks to Force persuasion) with my boss, we met back outside. He was leaned up against his speeder looking up at the night sky. It was starting to rain.

"Anakin."

He focused his attention back to me and handed me his cloak, which I quickly wrapped up in to cover myself from the rain.

I selfishly eyed his body. Without his cloak, his clothes were much more form fitting and I was immediately taken off guard by how in shape he was. Looking at him like that, with the rain soaking his clothes and hair made me decide that I wanted him. Badly. It was no wonder as to why Father wanted him as his apprentice so horribly. Anakin was a perfect specimen of a man. Physically, none were superior. Mentally, he was a pleasantly perfect combination of gullible, hot-headed, and open-minded to the ways of the Dark Side. I personally had never seen him fight, but Father had told me that he was to surely by the strongest, most powerful Sith to ever live. That is, if he'd join us. To be completely honest, this idea of absolute power and domination turned me on unlike anything ever before. He was so naïve in the ways of women and I desperately wanted to be his teacher.

"Anakin, come home with me." I said, meeting his intense gaze. "We're getting soaked."

It was a battle of the minds, for sure, but eventually his will broke.

While we were flying, I used my comlink to quietly notify my Father that Anakin would be in my apartment and to come at once for his initiation.

Once we walked inside my apartment, he stiffened. I didn't bother to turn on any lights. The only source of light came from the warm glow of my fireplace.

I walked around behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder blade.

"Anakin, I know you sense it. I felt a disturbance in the Force as soon as you walked in. I know you aren't so ignorant to ignore what the Force is whispering to you about me."

"I need to go." He breathed.

"But you don't want to. I can sense it. You're curious about the Dark Side. About Death. About Passion…" I moved my hand down to his waist. "About me."

"I—I can't…You're a…"

"What is it?" I asked furiously.

He turned to face me, his blue lightsaber illuminating the space between us, causing the anger swelling up in his face all the more noticeable.


	5. Master of Puppets 5

"Are you going to kill me, Anakin?" I asked.

He grit his teeth. "I want to…but I know I shouldn't. You should be taken before the counsel for your crimes, Sith."

I smiled gently and laughed. "I can feel your anger and sense of betrayal radiating off of you. But I can assure you, I've done nothing but be genuine to you. You've been more than willing to hear what I've had to say about the Dark Side. Dare I say, you may already accept it, though you don't realize it yet."

Anakin's face contorted into disgust—with himself or me, it was unclear.

"You're wrong!" He yelled gutturally as he struck down his lighsaber to my own I had quickly and skillfully drawn from my dress.

We stood there, glaring at one another with the hums of our clashed lightsabers sounding loudly in our ears.

"Come now, Anakin. I know you want to strike me down. I feel your frustration. Fight me, and witness the true power of the Dark Side of the Force!"

I back-flipped away from him to get some space between us. We circled each other like ravenous wolves, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Finally, Anakin made the first move and Force jumped towards me, clashing our sabers.

We battled for what seemed like ages. I performed most elaborately that night, with jumps, backflips, spins and twirls—all to impress him. He was the most skilled sparring partner I'd ever encountered. Multiple times he broke through my defenses, but for whatever reason, he would not hurt me. We were both becoming increasingly tired, that much was apparent. I decided to pull out the special arsenal of the Dark Side to try and defeat him as he was much too talented with a lightsaber for me to easily defeat. I ran to the far side of the room we were in and dropped my saber. He looked quizzically at me but remained defensive. With all the force I had, I ejected purple lightning from my fingers tips which threw him back at least ten feet against the opposite wall. He cried out in agony. I hated I was hurting him so, but it had to be done. As he lay crumpled on the floor, I walked towards him still striking him with lightening and picked up the saber he had dropped. I ceased the lightening and held his own saber to his throat.

"Will you learn the ways of the Dark Side? Or will I be forced to kill you now?"

I could see the ultimatum running through his mind using my Force capabilities. It was ripping him apart. On the one hand, he knew he agreed with the Sith and desperately wanted their power, but on the other hand, the Jedi was all he knew and was scared. Extremely scared.

"What have I done?" he cried, nearly choking on the words.

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin." A dark voice thundered from behind him.

"Father." I murmured.

My Father walked in from my front door, around Anakin to stand beside me—Anakin's lightsaber still at his throat.

"Chancellor Palpatine!" Anakin said in alarm.

"Become my apprentice." My Father said slowly. "Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force."

Anakin had always trusted my Father and defended him against the accusations of the Jedi. If anyone could sway Anakin to the Dark Side, it would be my Father.

"You're the Sith Lord we've been searching for!" said Anakin, defeated.

My Father remained silent.

I could sense a change coming over Anakin. He began to realize that is Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith and I was a Sith then he truly was fighting on the wrong side. After all, our arguments in favor of the Dark Side made more sense in Anakin's mind than did the nonsense ways of the Jedi. I physically felt Anakin's spirit break when he said:

"I will do anything you ask."

At this, I sheathed Anakin's lightsaber and kneeled down to his level. All life had been drained from his eyes. All that was left was a vast emptiness that once contained a sense of purpose.

"Good!" my Father exclaimed.

Anakin was breathing heavily, holding back tears.

"Just help me be able to save her. I can't live without her." His voice was breaking.

Was he talking about me?

My Father's voice dropped.

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved. But! If we work together, I know we can discover the secret."

Anakin crawled towards my Father pitifully.

"I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Good. Good! The Force is strong with you…A powerful Sith will you become! Hence forth, you shall be known as Darth...Vader."

I could see a flicker of accomplishment dance in Anakin's eyes as he said,

"Thank-you, my Master."

"Rise." My Father commanded of Anakin.

Anakin slowly stood up to face my Father. I remained on the floor, back facing both of them.

"Because the counsel does not trust you, my young apprentice," my Father began, "I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us. Along with all the senators."

"I agree," said Anakin strongly. Had he already come to terms with his fate? "The Jedi's next move will be against the Senate."

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic."

"I understand, Master."

"We must move quickly," my Father said worriedly. "The Jedi are relentless. If they aren't all destroyed, it will be a civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader! Do not hesitate! Show no mercy! Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark Side to save the one you love."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" asked Anakin, a sense of purpose returning to him.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out the viceroy and the other separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith shall rule the galaxy! And…we shall have peace."

"Yes, my Master."

"Tyla."

I stood up.

"Yes, Father?"

"Wait for Darth Vader's return from the Temple. Give him shelter until he is ready to set course for the Mustafar system. I appoint you as his guard. Do you understand?"

"Yes Father."

"Good. I eagerly await tales of destruction, Lord Vader."

And with that, Anakin and I were alone once again. We stood beside one another, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. Anakin took a seat beside my fireplace. I spoke first.

"You must feel somewhat relieved."

"How so?"

"Well you…you're no longer held down by the rules of the Jedi. You can feel, Anakin. You can love."

His laugh was empty.

"Yes, I suppose that's quite liberating. Although, the core of my existence has completely changed. It's rather jarring."

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"But it hasn't, Anakin. You said yourself you don't agree with the Jedi Code. You're able to finally live the life you've always wanted. A life of absolute power. A life of passion."

He brushed me off his shoulder and stood up.

"I have a job to do. Excuse me."

He picked his lightsaber off the floor and walked out the door. I whispered into the Force, hoping Anakin would hear.

"Come back to me."


	6. Master of Puppets 6

I'd heard stories of the Chosen One, my entire lifetime. The one who would bring balance to the Force, whether that be for the Sith or the Jedi was unclear. Anakin was so brave and beautiful, I knew I couldn't hold my feelings back for him. I knew I loved him. I loved his resilience and his courage. I didn't want him becoming a Sith to harden his heart. In fact, I wished the opposite. He was free to do as he pleased and take what he wanted as a dark lord of the Sith. I was so attracted to his power—I only wished he would want and take me. I knew it was stupid of me to think he could love me after it was now evident to him I was the last pawn of his descent to the Dark Side. I admit, I felt guilty for stripping his innocence, but once I saw him walk back through my door after he had killed every Jedi in the Temple did I realize that this was the only way we could ever be together. A Sith and a Jedi could never fall in love. Two Jedi's could never fall in love. But two Siths…they could fall in love. And I was bound and determined to make Anakin—Darth Vader—love me.

"I need rest." He said as he sunk back into the chair in front of the fireplace. I stood behind him and began to rub on his back and shoulders.

"I know, Ani. I can't imagine how you must be feeling. You're so brave. What you've done tonight was no doubt taxing on the body and mind."

He sighed.

"You know, the act I committed tonight, I originally would have thought of as terrible…Slaughtering like animals all those who trusted me. Even all the younglings. But now, I feel as if I've done them a great service. The Jedi has blinded them—made them narrow-minded sheep that will not act or think for themselves. I feel like I've relieved them of their imprisonment." He looked up at me bewildered almost.

"Yes of course. They'd thank you if they only could."

"I can be all powerful. I can do whatever I want. Take whatever I want.

I walked around to face him.

"Yes, you can."

He stood up and placed his hands on my hips.

"Anything I want…" he whispered seductively.

"Anything." I gasped.

Before he was able to second guess himself, I pushed his head down to greet mine. I dreamed so long of the kiss that was now on both of our lips and now it was finally a reality. A reality I wasn't about to let go after just one kiss.

I could feel the passion and possessiveness swell up inside him as he picked me up and shoved me against a wall. All of his built up emotions over the years came tumbling out of him all at once. All his fear. All his despair. All his hatred. All his anger. All of it being taken out on me and I didn't mind one bit.

Suddenly, he pulled back from me.

"I—I don't know what I'm doing." He said defeatedly.

"For the first time in your life, you can act on your passion. What is it you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, I want to…" he cut himself short. "I'm unsure how to…"

"Anakin, shut up. Come here." I lead him to the soft rug in front of my fireplace. We were kneeling in front of the mantle. "Do you want me?" I whispered.

"Desperately. This is some sort of perverse punishment for denying myself for so long."

I took his hands and guided them up my body.

"Feel me under your fingertips. Feel my heart beat faster and faster. Feel my stomach rise and fall with every breath. Feel me tremble inside."

He smiled impishly and looked up at the ceiling.

"Forgive her, for she knows not what she does."

He pushed me down onto the rug, strattled me, and started to remove his tunic. Imagine my excitement as I watched his muscles move in this simple act. With his torso bare, I basked in his glory. Not a single hair was upon his tanned chest and his stomach was so perfectly toned from years of extensive Jedi training. He glistened with sweat and perfection. It was then that he gently laid on top of me and began to kiss me—my mouth, my shoulders, my neck. His kiss was so deep and passionate yet ravenous all the same. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. My fingers ran through his curly brown hair and trailed down his back as he rhythmically rocked his hips back and forth against me.

His hands glided up my sides, to my breasts and my neck from where he roughly tore open the modest collar to my robes and began to savagely kiss my collarbones and breasts. He fondled my face and slid two of his long fingers into my mouth which I graciously sucked on as it was my primal instinct. It was then he moved his other hand up my thigh and began to tease me for what seemed like an eternity, moving his fingers just along the outside edge of my underwear all the while still attending to my mouth, neck, and breasts. I recall it was just after I had gone to kiss his neck just as he had done to mine that he moaned. His voice was masculine and sublime. Orgasmic in itself. I felt myself become even more increasingly aroused between my legs at the sound of his raspy moan. He took notice of this and slipped a finger inside my underwear and began to play with me there. I shivered under his touch. He teased the outside of my vagina, running his fingers up and down the opening, making me become increasingly aroused still. Then, finally, he slipped a finger inside me.

Now at this, my eyes popped open and I gasped a single "Oh!" He looked up at me, his once blue eyes now yellow as he whispered "Shh…" Suddenly, I felt a pressure around my throat. But both of his hands were elsewhere. He was using the Force to choke me! Never in a million years would I have thought I would have enjoyed being Force Choked. Yet here I was, dripping because of it. His movements were rough, yet gentle as well—like a wave in the ocean. He eventually removed his finger from me and moved it to his mouth where he inserted it and his middle finger so his tongue could enswirl them. Afterwards, he came back to my nether regions and inserted both of his now saliva coated fingers. I jumped at the feeling of two fingers now inside me. He laughed very sultry and continued to pleasure me. Throughout all of this, I could feel him becoming increasingly harder inside his pants. I began to feel guilty for not giving him as much pleasure as he was giving me. I removed my hands from his shoulders and worked my way down to his pants which I began to unbutton. I admit, I was a bit frightened as to what I would find. He had to be above average just looking at his overall size. He was the Chosen One. Of course the Universe would have been exceptionally kind to him!

After I unhooked his pants and slid down his zipper, he somehow managed to get out of his pants entirely without hardly missing a beat in his over all rhythm. And there we were. I was left with feeling his throbbing penis inside his underwear still against my lower thigh. I was thinking to myself, "He's going to tear me apart!" He must've felt me tighten around him at the thought as he removed his fingers and then moved his hands down to himself to remove his underwear. I didn't want to look at his sex out of my own embarrassment, but I did anyway. He had to be seven inches at the very least with no exaggeration at all and the girth to match. I held my breath as I felt the warmth of his bare manhood on the outside of my vagina. He gently grinded me, moving his hips back and forth and side to side—rubbing his pubic bone against my clit. I thought I was going to burst in ecstasy and he hadn't even entered me.

I don't know what came over me—between the superior sex I now knew he was capable of giving me and the deep voiced sighs and moans he emitted, I couldn't handle his teasing anymore. I only said what felt natural to say and that was a quiet but exasperated moan:

"Oh, Anakin! Fuck me! Fuck me now!"

The physical pain I was sure to endure was in no way as powerful as the emotional frustration of him being that close to me and still not connecting at that carnal level. With a sigh, he dutifully obeyed my command, slowly inching his way into me.

I gasped at the slight pain. The choking sensation around my neck became stronger as I found myself struggling to breathe. He went slow and not once did he put himself before me—making sure I could feel the pleasure he was experiencing.

After a while, I did start to feel the pleasure of him going all in and I would become frustrated with him when he would just tease me with the tip. When he knew I was enjoying his full length, he began to speed up his thrusts and we tossed and turned in the bed—our hair and bodies laced with the sweat that helped his slide along each other like the animals we were. Throughout all of this, his lips hardly ever left my body and his hands were always determined to bring me pleasure—rubbing my breasts, running though my hair, down my face…Every time I tried to enter his mind using the Force, he would do something extraordinarily pleasurable so I couldn't focus on the Force and instead focused on the pleasure he was giving me. He was extremely focused and in complete control of my body and his.

For the first time in my life, I felt like I was giving another person the ultimate pleasure experience. I felt like I could take on the world with him by my side. I felt complete. I felt ecstasy. I felt wild and natural human desire. During all these thoughts, I could feel him becoming stiff inside me. He was going to come inside me. My internal temperature rose at the wonderful sensation and the worry of what this could do to our lives. I'd never let anyone come close to doing such a thing inside me, yet with Anakin, I wanted to feel that rush no matter what the cost. My whole body began to stiffen up and I instinctively rose my hips to the ceiling. At this, he reached for my face, looked me in the eyes with an intensely dominating glare and commanded:

"Come."

Just like that, all the tension I'd built up released in an orgasmic flow and my entire body shook. I moaned in pleasure, "Oh, fuck…Ani…" My whole body went numb. Shortly afterwards, the pressure around my neck vanished. He moaned louder than he ever had before and I felt his sex relax as my nether regions experienced a massive surge of warmth. He let out a heavy but pleasant sigh, removed himself from me, and gently laid back down on top of me, breathing heavily. He laid his head down sleepily on my chest for a few moments while I stroked his wet hair. He eventually rolled off me and propped his head up with his hands laced behind his neck. A smile of conquering formed on his face.


	7. Master of Puppets 7

I turned over to face him with a look of bewilderment.

"Anakin, how did you—I thought you've never done this before?"

He placed his fingers on my temples and began to rub in small circular motions.

"The mind of a person blinded by passion is a weak yet curious thing. Though you may not have realized it, I set up a home in your mind and you were screaming to me exactly what you wanted me to do. Where to place my hands. How slow. How fast. How…" he ran his other hand, his cold mechanical hand, up my thigh. "…Deep."

I gasped and smacked him playfully away.

"Get out of my head, Lord Vader."

He buried his face in my neck and whispered,

"I only meant to please you, milady."

I let out forced laugh.

"You came, you saw, you conquered…although, not exactly in that order." I winked. "That was the best fuck of my lifetime! I've never been with a man that brought the Force into the bedroom—whether that be reading my every thought, every moan, every scream…or manipulating it to choke me and force me to come on command. I figured the Force couldn't be exploited in that way."

"You liked that, did you?" He grinned. "You have much to learn. I am more powerful than you think. I manipulated your body with the Force…or perhaps you just wanted me that badly."

"You truly are a dark lord. Your face was full of such power and aggression—you are even more so attractive with your face full of such passion."

"I suppose I used you as an outlet for my hatred for the Jedi. I needed further domination over something, or someone."

"That's alright. I understand."

He shook his head.

"Upon layers of childish levity, there is a very scared, insecure, upset, and above all else lonely person that few people ever see."

I set up and faced him, a look of concern spreading over my face.

"Oh, Ani. You never have to feel lonely again. You have me."

"For who knows how long, though." He said, looking away.

"What do you mean?"

"Obi-Wan is aware of what I've done and where I'm headed. I can feel his sorrow through the Force. He plans to confront me on Mustafar."

I placed my hand on his.

"He plans to kill you?"

"If that's what it comes to. Neither one of us is going to leave that planet the same man we were, I assure you." He sat up as well and brought me into his chest with his strong arms. "But don't think of that now. In your arms, I have known the Force my fully than Jedi or Sith could ever teach. You give me my strength. I'd rather die alone than die without you. I love you."

I looked up into his great blue eyes—tears welling up in them.

"You do?"

"I want to die with you. I can't imagine a life worth living without you."

"Don't say such things, Ani. You're not going to die. I swear it."

There was a long pause. Anakin's eyes glazed over with sleep.

"Since this time is the last time, could I hold you all night long?"

I brushed a stray curl off his forehead and snuggled closer to him. I didn't know what he meant by "since this time is the last time," though. Although, I deeply feared he sensed something I didn't about his trip to Mustafar—something horrific that he didn't care to admit.

"Of course." I finally answered.


End file.
